Swimming Lessons
by gingerpro
Summary: Sasuke wants to get into Harvard and to do so he decides to write a documentary on swimmers, to make his work better he signed up for lessons only to get more than he bargained for. lemon in later chapters...sasunarusasu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

~At the Pool~

"_Hello, Jojo's public pool. How can I help you?"_ asked a cheerful female.

"I was wondering if I could get a personal trainer for swimming lessons." I asked in a business tone.

"_let's see, it'll cost more but yes you can, for how long will you like a personal trainer?"_ she asked hitting keys on her computer keyboard.

"Four months, I'll call if I choose to extend it. Oh, and is it possible to have it before the pool is open to the public, that's the only time I'm free." I said, after all if someone saw that an Uchiha needs to be taught how to swim all hell would break loss.

"_Umm...the only trainer that would be available during that time is Mr. Juriya. He's a bit of a peeper but the only good trainer that early. When would like to pay?"_

"I'll pay in full when my lessons have ended, you do take cash, correct?"

"_Yes sir. I have you scheduled for your first lesion to start on Monday the start of the next month, is there a problem where you would like to change the date?"_

"No ma'am, that'll do just fine. Thank you."

"_You're welcome. Oh please keep in mind your trainer may be a couple minutes late, because he usually is." She told me with a hint if annoyance._

"Thank you, when you talk to him please tell him the earlier he gets there the more I'll tip him…in cash."

"_Okay, I will"_

**x.X swimming lessons X.x**

I packed my sports bag with a towel, soap, shampoo, along with deodorant and my brush before grabbing my book bag and heading to Jojo's public pool. When I arrived I was greeted by a long white haired man with tattoos on his face and only wearing swim trunks.

"You must be my Trainee, nice to meet ya. I'm Jiraiya." He smiled broadly; I shook his hand and nodded. "I'm Sasuke, sir" I said deeply, "well let's get you changed and started" he boomed and we walked into the almost dark building. The sun was not yet up, after all the pool didn't open till 7 and I had to be at school by 7:30, the time was only 3:45 in the morning.

We walked into the pool area and saw the beautiful dark water only lite by the underwater pool lights. "How much do you know about swimming?" he asked me walking into the pool, "basic stuff I learned to swim by watching movies" I told him with a shrug.

You're kidding me," he sighed, "I'll teach you everything there is to know about swimming; I'll start you off by building up your lung muscles and leg and arm muscles. That's all for today I need you muscles to get use to working in the water." He said.

"No I'm not kidding you, my parents travel a lot so I was and am always by myself-or with my crazy older brother. I'm lucky if I can dinner with my parents once a month, all they care about is my school grades. As long as I can take charge of the company when I get out of university" I said walking into the cold water, it sent shivers up and down my body.

"Wow…well you're in my care so that means I'm the father and you listen to me, what I tell you to do-you do it. I'll be looking after you so even at school if something happens I get the call." His words shocked me, how could this stranger take me under his wing so easily?

~Short time skip~

After an hour of swimming warm-ups he took me to the deep end and told me to stay afloat till he said stop. "So what's this for anyway?" he asked sitting on the edge of the pool, "I'm writing a documentary on swimmers for my paper to get into Harvard University. I figured I should learn what they learn to get a better idea on wording and emotion" I told him kicking my legs to stay afloat. "Very cool, my other student is making a video to go to Harvard-"

"Talking about me perv.?" Came a harsh voice that yawned.

"Ha-ha. Yes, My new member is applying to the same university as you. He's getting firsthand experience of what swimmers go through so he can write a documentary." Jiraiya smiled.

"Ha, Really, cool! Well I'm going to practice before heading to school, oh! I'm Naruto by the way, nice to meet you." He smiled brightly.

"Sasuke, like wise." I said in utter shock at how beautiful this boy was. Bright blonde, naturally spiky hair, with beautiful blue eyes; and one hell of a body. "What does he train for?" I asked watching him stretch before climbing the latter to the medium diving board.

"He's what we call a professional diver. He trains twice a day and goes to school keeping perfect grades. He's on the city league and his schools swim team, morning is his city training unless they call a group meeting and he trains after school for school every day for both teams."

"Wow. Must be tiring."

"At first it was for him, but he's a real determined kid. He grew up with no parents at all his third grade teacher adopted him as soon as he graduated and has been living with him since. He's been swimming since 3rd grade thanks to Iruka, His guardian, so he's been swimming for 10 years now. He's in very good shape; he could probably run out any track player in his school."

"Where does he go?"

Konoha High, he's a senior this year." Jiraiya smiled as we watched Naruto dive into the water.

I go there…" I said stunned that I never saw him before.

"Really? Well you've been holding yourself up for quite a while, I'm impressed."

"I'm on the track team; I run about 12 miles every day after school to keep in shape." I told him with a smirk at the irony, he nodded and told me to come out and rest. He explained that we'd be working every morning to get me to where a normal senior swimmer would be. After swimming around and talking about school it was time to get out and change for school.

In the shower I washed my hair and body rinsing all the chlorine away, _'Naruto…Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki! He's in my drama class and chemistry class and I think we share the same lunch period. I guess I'll get to know him real well"_

**N.P.O.V**

I walked into the changing room and stopped when I saw Sasuke washing his body, _'Holy shit! I knew he was sexy but his body had more muscle curves than I thought. Now he went from little crush to BIG crush!'_ I thought as his soapy hand slid down to was his privets. '_Wow he's big!'_ I commented and quickly went into a privet shower so he wouldn't see my hard on. _'I'll get to know you even better now, Sasuke."_ I told myself before fixing my problem and washing up.

**x.X Swimming Lessons X.x**

**SPov**

I got to the pool at 3:45 and changed right away before starting lessons again, after the third day my legs arms and abs were feeling very worked out. "Okay kid, how's your school work coming along?" Jiraiya asked as we sat in the shallow end of the pool, "all A's and one B but the teacher doesn't like me much, ha-ha. He's jealous of my family." I chuckled. "That's good, what about your muscles?" he nodded.

"Sore, it's hard to run a little bit but I'm kind of getting use to it." I said proudly.

"Sensei! Guess what!" Shouted Naruto, so far the only "getting closer to Naruto" is saying hi in the hallway and that's it.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I got into the state compaction finals!" he beamed happily.

"That's great! This calls for a celebration, I'll treat you to Ramen." Jiraiya smiled.

"Sweet! Sasuke wanna come? I know you've been keeping this a secret but we're like a team now so come join us." Naruto smiled blushed a little.

"I wish I could, it sounds like fun but my older brother and I have to make a presentation at one of my father's businesses. Next time for sure though" I said sadly.

"Aww, can't he do it by himself? I mean he's in college right?"

"He's like Gaara, Naruto. He doesn't like talking, he hates being around pricks and he has an anger problem, "I sighed a stood up, "I'm really sorry Naruto, but cognates I'll be there for sure to cheer you on." I smiled softly.

"Thanks…hey do you know how to dive yet?"

No but soon, getting the training has really helped with my paper. How's your video coming along?" I asked as he sat on the edge of the pool, "okay, it would be cool for a camera person but I'll manage" he shrugged.

"I'll help you. I mean a 30 minute break every morning will give you time to show off your diving skills and I can help you edit the video."

"Really! Thanks Sasuke, in return I'll help you with yours. I know a lot of stuff about swimming." Naruto grinned.

"Deal" I smiled and held out my hand to seal the deal, he shook my hand and I held in a shiver from his touch.

'_Wow we actually had a full conversation and now I get to see him more because we'll be helping each other'_ I thought and started to swim before heading to the showers.

**N.P.O.V**

"Naruto Can I ask you something…" pervie-sage asked as I walked towards the showers.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked curiously.

"Do you have feelings for Sasuke? You do realize there's only one Sasuke at your school and that's Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yes. I've had feeling for Sasuke since middle school; I think I deserve to flirt a little bit after staying invisible almost 7 years."

"Okay…just checking" I rolled my eyes and walked into the showers, there again I secretly watched Sasuke shower. Why is he so sexy?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

At school

I met Naruto in the library with my laptop and notebook, to work on our projects. I had been helping him for about a month now so we were going to start getting his movie started, "Okay plug in your camera and I'll bring up final cut pro" I told him. Once everything was plugged in and running we organized his scenes , and when we go them in order I saved everything to my laptop before heading to lunch.

"Hey I'll talk to you later, I have to go by my brothers table. That's where I usually sit." I said and walked away to my brother who was waiting for me.

**N.P.O.V**

'_Man, why does he have to try to act so cool, why can't he be himself around me?' _

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"Nothing…" I sighed opening my milk.

"You're lying, man is it about Sasuke?" sighed Shikamaru.

"N-Naruto, why don't you j-just tell him you l-like him." Hinata said playing with her fingers.

"I wish it was that easy Hina, but he's an Uchiha remember. Huun…I mean I practically stalk him when he's showering after swimming. I just don't know how to tell him. I confessed.

"Oh, I know! Use body language!" shouted Sai very lively.

"Hey that's a good idea Sai" smiled Ino.

"Yes! Let your youthful body show your love! Show everyone your love for your body!" shouted Rock Lee posing.

"Lee, sweetie. Shut up, you're too loud!" shouted Sakura pulling her boyfriend off the table.

"Sai couldn't be more right Naruto. You have a killer body, use it. It'll get his attention. I mean all you have to lose is your swim trunks" Sakura said taking a bit of her carrot.

I looked at Gaara, choji, Neji and Shino for their opinion, "What do you guys think?"

"I agree with Sai" Choji said while eating chips.

"I agree" was Shino's answer.

"Make a plan and let him make the first move" Gaara said.

"Exactly! We all agree you have a killer body, so use it to your advantage. You shower in a single shower, well go to the group one and shower in front of him."

"Easier said than done, I get hard every time I see him naked." I grumbled with a pout.

"Well then think about school, classes. Go over the day and homework, run a movie in your head, think about going shopping." Ino said.

"ramen" Sai blurted with his trademark smile.

"What?" Everyone said confused making the lunchroom go quiet.

"Naruto likes Ramen so think about Ramen. Not trying to be mean Ino but guys don't fiond enjoyment in shopping." Sai explained hold Ino's hand.

"I was just throwing ideas out there" she pouted.

"I know" he smiled and lightly kissed her on the lips.

I shook my head and stood up, my muscles hurt from not stretching enough in the morning which could be bad. "Hey Man, You look like you've packed on some muscle. Lift up your shirt, let me see." Came Shikamaru's voice, "Really, you think so?" I asked lifting up my orange shirt and looking down at myself.

"Wow Naruto you have put on muscle, how many time are you swimming a day?" asked Sakura running her hand over my abs making me laugh. "The usual. Two times a day for four hours each, I have been trying new tricks at Iruka's Gymnastic place so I can "wow" the Judges"

"Then that's where you picked up the muscle" kiba said, I shrugged and let my shirt drop. "I think a certain someone is watching you Naruto." Said Shino, I looked at him then let my eyes wonder towards Sasuke's. He was looking at me while his brother whispered something in his ear, Sasuke closed his eyes in irritation and looked at his brother. He said something before standing up, "You wouldn't dare, Sasuke." I heard his brother say before he stopped. "Try me." He said and punched his brother in the face and walked towards me.

"Naruto Can I talk to you?" He asked once he got to my table.

"Uh, sure. What's going on?" I asked standing and walking with him towards the wall; Sasuke leaned in making my heart pound fast and hard.

"Why were you lifting up your shirt?" he asked by my ear, his breath on my ear made my hairs stand on end.

"S-Shikamaru wanted to see if I put on muscle."

"Oh, Okay. It was interesting to watch, nice birthmark by the way." He smiled and pulled away. His eyes weren't black like they usually were; instead they were red with what looked like three comas circling the pupil.

"Sasuke!" shouted his brother; Sasuke growled darkly which made me scared. "Go away Itachi before I kill you myself!" Sasuke shouted turning around. "Now Sasuke, lets not make3 promising treats in the open. We have a call from father about the meeting tonight." He smiled and walked away.

"Hn. Sorry about him, he's always be killed by me." He growled looking at me.

"It's cool, um are you going to go with him?" I asked taking in a shaky breath.

"I guess if you want me to, I personally like the time I spend with you." He smirked somewhat evilly at me.

"Ha-ha, yea. Are you okay, you're acting a little weird right now?" I asked.

"Yea, a little tipsy but it'll be gone by the time I go running" he smiled and took a step away, "I'll see you later Naruto, congrates again about making into state finals." He said and walked towards his brother.

"Dude it looked like he was going to start making out with you" said Choji once I sat down, "I thought so to, he said he was tipsy so he wasn't doing it on purpose." I said.

**S.P.O.V**

I tied my shoes and walked to the track next to the swimming pool, I saw Naruto with Neji, Sakura, Sai and kiba. I smiled and stretched a little before pulling out my water bottle, I walked to the start line and got ready to run.

**x.X Swimming Lessons X.x**

'_21, that's around ten miles a couple more and I'll call it a day' _I thought as I rounded the second curve, I was only going to do my 12 mile minimum so I would have time going home and getting ready for the meeting. I rounded the first curve again towards the swimming pool and saw Naruto do one of his usual dives, I smiled and continued to run till I finished my 12 mile run when someone called my name as I crossed the finish line. I slowed down and looked towards the pool to see Naruto standing there with a smile.

I walked over grabbing my water bottle on the way over and drinking it, I pulled the bottle away from my mouth with a sigh and tried to calm my breathing down. "What's up?" I asked panting, "I want to show you a new dive I've been practicing, have you been running this entire time?" he asked raising a brow. "Yea I run at least 12 miles after school every day which is about 24 laps around the track, uh go ahead and show me your new dive" I nodded whipping sweat away with the bottom of my shirt. He nodded and climbed the latter; he jumped 3 times before doing a front flip with a gymnastics twist in the air before diving into the water in the normal position. My eyes were wide as he got out of the water and came back by me, "What do you think? What are my scores?" he asked with a smile.

"Perfect tens, that was really cool" I told him.

"Thanks. Oh were you leaving?"

"Yeah to go home and change, take a shower so I can give this stupid presentation for my dad's company." I sighed.

"Sounds boring, well I'll see you in the morning. Later." he smiled and walked away .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Missing trainer and trying out the plan

Once I got to the pool I was greeted by Naruto, "Naruto? What are you doing here so early?" I asked confused. "Jiraiya isn't feeling well and asked me to help you along while I train" he said walking into the building then to pool area, "He wants you to do 20 front strokes, 20 back strokes and then 20 free style laps. If you need anything let me know" he told me walking over to the diving boards.

I got into the cool water and started my training, after the first 20 I could really feel the burn in my arms and legs. I took a short break and continued; once I was done I took a minute to catch my breath and watch Naruto practice. I swam slowly for a while till my phone went off saying it was time to shower, "Naruto! It's time to get ready for school." I called to him and got out of the pool and started my shower.

**N.P.O.V**

My heart pounded so hard as I stepped into the shower room; there he was washing his body. I took a deep breath and walked to the next group shower and started washing up, I let my mind wonder to anything except Sasuke. '_The Ramen last night was really good, too bad pervie-sage drank too much that he sick. I can't wait for finals, I'm so going to win, those losers won't know what hit them'_ I thought as I washed my body.

**S.P.O.V**

I turned around to see Naruto washing his body, '_Holy shit! How has he had a body like that? I hardly see and I didn't really look yesterday. Damn, Naruto you make me want you even more'_ I thought as he washed his hair. I wanted to moan so badly but I held it in and washed my hair as well, I wiped soap out of my eyes and looked at Naruto who was looking at me. His beautiful blue eyes, so innocent and longing, we both stared into each others eyes. My imagination got the better of me and I could feel myself starting to get hard, I rinsed the reat of the shampoo out of my hair before turning off the water and getting dressed.

N.P.O.V

'_What was that? It was so strange, like a pulling force but not strong enough to make us move'_ I thought finishing my shower, I dried off and got dressed before walking to school.

**x.X Swimming Lessons X.x**

"So did you do what we planned?" asked Sakura sitting at our lunch table along with everyone else. They all seemed very interested than I expected except the guys excluding Sai and Lee.

"Well, I thought about a lot of things and while I was washing my hair I saw him watching me and there was this light pull towards him but I didn't move. I don't know it was weird but I'll probably try tomorrow as well just to see what happens." I said counting my change I had for a soda, I sighed "Man, any of you guys have a quarter?" I asked.

"Here" Came a deep female voice, I turned and looked at…Karin?

"Oh…um thanks" I said taking the coin out of her extended hand.

"No problem. I was going to talk to you since Itachi had class today." She said as I stood up, "If you'll wait I'll go with you to get a soda" she added walking towards Sasuke.

"What's up with her? The Goths' never talk to us." Said Kiba holding Hinata.

"I knew it, the world Is coming to an end." Said Shino shaking his head.

"Come on guys, it must be important if she's going out of her way to talk to me and lend me some money." I said try to look on the bright side of things. Karin came back over and gave me a semi-smile before we walked to the vending machines.

"Is there something going on between you and Sasuke?" she asked looking at her choices; I was shocked at what she was saying.

"No. should there be? We've been helping each other out with our projects to get into Harvard" I told her as she put her money in and pushed a button.

"Well, we've all been noticing that Sasuke hasn't been acting like himself and he's been watching you closely. He's been laughing and smiling again." Karin said picking her bottle up.

"Is it so wrong for him to be happy" I asked confused putting my money in and pushing the A&W Root Beer button.

"It's the first time since his extended family has passed. His mom, dad and brother are the only family he has left." She reached down and grabbed my soda.

"What happened?" I was shocked that he didn't tell me any of this.

"Most of them were murdered, the rest died of old age and his uncle died in a car crash" she told me.

I sighed and took my soda out of her hand before looking in her eyes, "Look, I've loved Sasuke for a long time. I watched from a distance hoping he'd notice me but he didn't, I'm being passihent and waiting for him to share the same feelings but if he doesn't I'll have to just be content with being his friend" I told her.

"So you're waiting for Sasuke, Okay well we all know that he likes you. I guess he just slow when it comes to this relationship stuff" she shrugged.

"What?!" I said shocked.

"Maybe he needs a push, well I'll see ya later" she said talking more to herself before giving a stiff wave and walking back to her table, I shook my head and returned to my table and opened my soda.

"What did she want?" Asked Choji.

"Nothing, well nothing of importance anyway" I told them and took a sip of my soda. They all looked at each other but didn't push it any further; they didn't want an irritated or angry Naruto. They saw what damage I could do to someone when I was in that state, I almost killed a man one time cause he wouldn't shut up.

"Sasuke, please come to the office" Came a ladies voice over the P.A. I looked at Sasuke who seemed puzzled that he was being called to the office; he nodded to his friends and headed out of the lunch room.

**Swimming Lessons**

I saw him running his laps around the track somewhat distracted, what happened after lunch to make him seem so far away all of a sudden? I walked over to the fence and watched him, I furrowed my brows and called his name "Sasuke!" He slowed down some looking at me with worried eyes, "_What's going on with him?"_ I thought.

"Get your ass over here!" I shouted, shock took over his face.

"Naruto you're up, lets go." Called the swimming teacher.

"Hold on" I shouted over my shoulder as Sasuke got closer to the fence.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong? You look distracted while you were running." I asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry. " He told me whipping sweat from his forehead with the brim of his shirt.

"Let's go Naruto!" called the teacher.

"One minute!" I called back, "Don't lie to me Sasuke. I know something is wrong, so tell me. You can trust me." I told him gripping the fence tighter, Sasuke looked away finding interest in the ground or his shoes; he said nothing.

"It's been a minute, let's go! We don't have all day!" the teacher shouted.

"Will you shut the fuck up, just have the next person go; I'll go when I'm fucking finished talking!", I shouted mad as hell and looked back at Sasuke, "And you stop lying to me, something is wrong so for god's sake tell me!" I demanded and looking back at Sasuke.

"My parents are arranging a marriage for me…I can't object unless I bring a lover to dinner next month when my parents come home for a day." He finally told me.

I was shocked, his parents were going to give Sasuke away, and I hadn't had a chance yet; he doesn't know that I love him. This can't be happening…can it?

A/N: oh damn! Lol sorry guys I had to…but I know how it all goes I have more chapters written that still need to be typed I'll try and get them up as soon as I can but I work the rest of the week and I'm in the middle of looking for an apartment so I'll try and type as fast as I can for you guys , promise ^_^


End file.
